


Late Night Visits

by Asheepanda



Series: Yogscast [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Drinking, Just a lot of drinking, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asheepanda/pseuds/Asheepanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leaned down so the side of his head rested on the counter as well and was facing the mage, “Hey, Rythian? How drunk are you right now?”<br/>A small groan was all he got in reply. Ravs stood upright again and gave Rythian a pat on the shoulder.<br/>“I’ll take that as your way of saying ‘I’m too smashed to reply’, am I right?” he nodded causing Ravs to laugh.</p><p>Idea from this: http://goo.gl/nAwtJQ</p><p>(Bonus points for anyone that gets the little reference I put in here ;) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Visits

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything Yogscast in a while so I might be a bit rusty with the character personality. (However I think I managed Sips pretty good)

People heard all of the stories revolving around the mage. They heard all the rumors about his menacing presence and the things he did to the people that looked in his direction for only a moment to long. So when Sips, Lewis, and Simon walked into a small pub off the shore of the main land they didn’t expect what they got. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late, about 11 at night, when they finished a small project they had been working on and decided to go for a drink.The Captive Creeper was to long of a distance away from the site to bother flying over. Sips told the others about a small place he saw out by ‘that big ass castle not to far from here’. Duncan recognized what ‘big ass castle’ Sips was talking about almost immediately. 

“Uh, I’ve got stuff back at my place, I’ll just drink that. I’ve got to get back to Kim anyway. She’s probably burned something down by now,” He excused himself quickly. 

Sjin soon had his own assumptions as to where they were going and called after the scientist as he flew to catch up with him. 

“I guess it’s just us three! C’mon silk shirt and silk shirt’s friend, I’m buyin’!” Sips called out as he started in the direction of the small pub.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were chatting amongst themselves as they neared the small island. 

“Are you sure it’ll be open this late? I don’t see any lights on,” Lewis asked as the building came into view.

“It’s a pub! Of course it’s open ya big dummy,” Sips assured as the three landed. 

Lewis pushed the door open with a creak. The room was small and quiet with soft music playing from a radio in the kitchen. He paused in the doorway upon seeing the mage at the counter. They were slumped over with one arm under their head as it lay on the bar top. The heels on their boots caught on the lower rim of the bar stool keeping their feet off the ground. The barkeep didn’t seem phased by the mage’s presence. He was calmly leaning on the counter as he wiped the same spot on a mug over and over. A small chicken sat calmly next to the barkeep as it slept as well. 

“Simon, isn’t that Rythian?” Lewis whispered to his dwarven friend, he nodded slowly.

By the time the two snapped out from their trance Sips had taken a seat on the stool next to the sleeping mage. With some hesitation they took their seats on Sips’ right so he was in the middle. Lewis glanced around and took in more of their surroundings.

“So boys, what can I get ‘cha?” 

“One of the strongest thing you’ve got,” Sips replied.

“Make it two,” Simon added.

“Um, do you just have water or something?” Lewis asked.

“I don’t but if you want you can take a mug and grab some water from outside,” Ravs said with a chuckle.

“Oh, I guess I’ll just take a small thing of beer.”

“The weakest thing I’ve got, I’d imagine?”

“Yes, please.”

“I’ll be back in a few minutes with your drinks,” he turned to go downstairs but turned back and pointed toward Rythian, “Also, if he bothers you I can move him if you like.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Sips assured him as he poked at the chicken in front of him, rustling around it’s feathers.

At that Ravs disappeared into a room under the pub. The small group waited in silence for Ravs to return. Sips was tapping on the counter and humming to himself, Lewis sat with his hands folded in his lap, Simon focused his eyes on the TV that didn’t work. At some point Rythian had moved his arm that had been hanging over the edge of the bar so that it covered his eyes. 

Ravs returned with three sloshing mugs and placed them on the counter with the people they belonged to. 

“Drink up, hope it’s not too strong for ya,” he winked.

“Ha, nothing is too strong for me,” Simon laughed and took a large gulp of the liquid and made a face, “ _Holy_ _shit, this is strong_!” 

“Told ya,” he glanced over to Rythian again before sidestepping. He leaned down so the side of his head rested on the counter as well and was facing the mage, “Hey, Rythian? How drunk are you right now?”

A small groan was all he got in reply. Ravs stood upright again and gave Rythian a pat on the shoulder.

“I’ll take that as your way of saying ‘I’m too smashed to reply’, am I right?” he nodded causing Ravs to laugh, “I think you should get home. Zoey’s probably wondering where you are.” 

“Sh’ knows where I am, “ He replied in a groggy and slurred manner.

“You should still get home, a real bed is probably better than my bar top,” 

Ravs said as he walked out from behind the bar. He pulled the very much out of it Rythian into a sitting position, he was pretty much limp in his arms. Ravs stood him up trying to keep someone that was easily half a foot taller than him from falling over in a drunken stupor. Sips stood and assisted Ravs in keeping him upright when he noticed how strained the shorter man was. 

“Where are we moving him to exactly?”

“On the booth seat in the corner, gonna lay him down on it,” When Ravs answered they half dragged half carried him over before dropping him onto the red seating. Ravs pushed him over so he was on his back. He undid the metal buttons on the front of the jacket he was wearing. He slipped it off revealing a simple gray t-shirt underneath and placed it on the table.

“You are so drunk.”

“I’m not as think as you drunk I am,” Rythian mumbled in return.

“I beg to differ my friend,” he walks back to his place behind the counter, “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, he seems pretty out of it. I would want the same thing if I was that drunk. I feel like I might be soon.”

“On that note, if there’s anything else you want quick I can get it before I close up.”

“Could I get one more of these in something I can take with me?” Lewis replied.

“Sure thing, I’ll be right back. Can I take your mugs or are you not finished?” Ravs motioned to Sips and Simon’s mugs, they slid the empty containers over.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ravs gave Lewis a glass bottle filled with an off white liquid and smiled, “Don’t drink and fly, okay?” Lewis laughed.

“How much do I owe you?” Sips asked.

“Whatever you feel you owe. I take payment in anything from cookies to things I don’t even know what they do,” Sips threw him a small piece of iron and two purple vis crystals, “Ooh, it’s shiney.” 

“Have a nice night and good luck with the mage,” Simon added as the door closed behind him with a click.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Have fun at the Caber?”

“Yeah, the bartender is nice. The one guy you and Sjin don’t like was there. He was very drunk and not at all as terrifying as you said he was. He’s kinda cute…”

“No,” Duncan looked at him and groaned “Lewis, please don’t say that again.” 

“He’s cute, Dunc…”

“I quit!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
